Abstinence et Luxure
by Jane Foster
Summary: Zoro en manque, un Sanji au top de la sensualité et le reste bah vous verrez ! premiere fic soyez indulgent!


Titre : Abstinence et Luxure

Genre : yaoi !

Couple : ZoroxSanji

Résume : Zoro en manque, un Sanji au top de la sensualité et le reste bah vous verrez !

Note de l'auteure : un petit lemon pour mes compatriotes yaoistes ! si vous voulez une musique de fonds et bien j'écoutais Folder 5 : Ready lorsque j'ai écris cette fic' voila bonne lecture ! Ne faite pas attention aux fautes s'il en reste malgré une relecture !

Le bateau de nos chers Mugiwara, le Sunny, voguait sur les flots. Ils revenaient tout juste de leur voyage sur Thriller bark, ils avaient désormais un nouveau nakama … enfin bref, tout allait bien, d'une certaine façon car pour certains ce voyage s'annonçait plus difficile. Surtout pour notre bretteur préférer, je veux bien sur parler de Zoro Roronoa ! Notre jeune homme n'en pouvait plus, d'habitude lors de leur voyage les Mugiwara s'arrêtaient sur des iles et il pouvait voir pleins de jeunes donzelles ou encore sa très chère main droite l'aidait mais la, pas d'ile en vu et madame la main droite n'était plus si douée que ca finalement. Zoro voulait de la chair, un corps…mais comment faire lorsque votre équipage est compose essentiellement d'hommes et que les seules deux femmes de l'équipage sont soit effrayante (Robin est effrayante lorsqu'elle fait son petit sourire « je sais tout tes secrets ») ou soit complètement barge, et vous colle des dettes qui sortent dont ne sais ou ?

Zoro décida qu'il aurait besoin d'un p'tit remontant pour réfléchir a tous ca. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine où ce trouvait déjà Sanji, le cuistot (au cas où vous auriez oublié)

-« Oi, Ero-Cook ! Ou est-ce qu'il est le saké ?

- Il est parti en promenade. Nan mais tu réfléchi des fois k'so Marino ? Il est dans le placard a boisson !

-Tu peux me la prendre, t'es debout. »

Sanji partit chercher la bouteille dans le placard juste en face de Zoro. Celui-ci ce prit a regarder le jolie fessier devant lui. Le balancement des hanches en était presque hypnotique.

« Mais c'est qu'il a un beau cul le cuistot ! Tu m'étonne que toutes ses filles le trouvent craquant ! » . Sanji s'était retourne et se dirigeait vers le bretteur, qui venait de remarquer que son corps était beaucoup plus expressif que d'habitude. Il se leva sans demander son reste et couru vers la salle de bain.

Sanji soudain prit d'un élan de curiosité s'en alla voir si son nakama allait bien. Zoro, lui, retrouva une utilité a sa main droite il était bouleversé jamais son corps n'avait réagit lorsque les filles était habille très court et la en voyant le bon…nan le cul du cuistot il avait une érection. Il se soulageât en murmurant le nom de son séduisant nakama mais il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de celui-ci qui ce trouvait devant lui, la bouche grande ouverte.

-« Ma-ma-marimo ? Qu'est ce que…

aaaaaaaah » fut tout ce que le bretteur pervers pu articuler. Sanji sortit sans attendre les explications de Zoro, le laissant rouge de honte.

-« Sanji-kun ? Un problème ? »Interrogea la navigatrice bien qu'elle ce doutait de quelque chose, elle avait vu le sourire « spécial fangirl » que Robin lui avait adressé.

Sanji les regardât puis il allât se refugier dans la chambre des garçons. Zoro, toujours aussi honteux, demanda a Usopp s'il n'avait pas vu le Love-Cook.

-« il est dans la chambre. Il avait l'air perturbe. Il c'est passer quelque chose ?

-t'occupe j'en fais mon affaire… »

Zoro ce dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas décidé et il découvrit un Sanji totalement perdu. Il s'avança vers le divan ou il s'était assis et le rejoint puis il commença à parler

-« Ero-Cook. Ca va ? Euh…désole…pour…enfin…je vou… »

Il fut coupe par des lèvres qui s'étaient posée sur les siennes. Apres un instant de surprise, il répondit au baiser, le rendant passionne voir langoureux. Ils ce séparèrent par manque d'air ce regardant puis Sanji s'approchât de l'oreille de Zoro et il lui murmurât

« Zoro…Fais moi l'amour. »

Il l'avait murmuré avec tellement de sensualité dans la voix que Zoro ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer

« Allons dans la chambre des filles, il y a un lit, on sera mieux »

Dans la chambre des filles **ATTENTION DEBUT DU ****LEMON**

Zoro se mit sur Sanji, embrassant ses lèvres douces et chaudes, tout en le caressant et le déshabillant. Il descendit le long de la clavicule au son des gémissements de Sanji.

Il léchait chaque parcelle de la peau du blond, s'attaquant très vite aux deux bouts de chair dressé sous le plaisir, les mordillant pour voir lequel provoquait le plus de plaisir au cuistot.

« Le droit, hein » ce dit Zoro, il s'attardât sur le téton droit le suçotant, le mordillant, provoquant de doux gémissements son Uke.

Délaissant le petit bout de chair il retraça avec sa langue les abdos de son amant jusqu'à arriver au nombril mimant l'acte prochain. Sanji haletait de plus en plus, Zoro le dépouillant de son pantalon avec une extrême lenteur et touchant la bosse fraichement formée arrachant un grognement à Sanji, puis il se déshabillât lui aussi. En voulant embrasser son Sanji, il fit se toucher leur érections ce qui leur fit des frissons de plaisir.

Le bretteur enleva délicatement le boxer du blond dévoilant sa virilité tendu par le plaisir, il embrassa le gland, lécha la hampe et engloba la verge juste âpres avoir regardé Sanji avec le regard le plus pervers et sensuel qui ne lui est jamais été donne de voir. Il faisait de long va et viens. Sanji n'en pouvait plus il allait venir, il le sentait, il voulut prévenir Zoro mais ce fut trop tard il se déversa dans la bouche du bretteur, qui, avalât d'une traite la substance. Zoro demanda a Sanji de lui lécher les doigts puis avoir jugé qu'ils étaient assez lubrifier il les positionna face a l'entrée encore vierge de Sanji. Un premier doigt, Sanji le trouvait fort désagréable mais des que son amant commença les va et viens il ne put réprimer ses gémissements.

Il se sentait transporte par la Luxure, il se cambrait sous le plaisir, renforçant les mouvements de va et viens en bougeant ses hanches.

Zoro lui inséra un second puis un troisième doigt cherchant le point qui ferait atteindre le Nirvana à son amant, il le trouva très vite vu les gémissements criminels que le cuistot faisait. Zoro retira ses doigts de l'anneau de chair. Sanji le regardait, son visage transpirait la luxure, les joues rougit, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres

« Prends…Zoro, prends moi »

Zoro ne ce fit pas prier, de plus que Sanji pressait ses hanches contre sa verge pour qu'il le pénètre vite. Zoro se plaça devant l'entrée et il le pénétra d'un coup jusqu'à la garde. Il essuya les larmes qui perlait aux bords des yeux de son amant, lui murmurant que bientôt. Il commença ses coups de butoir, petit à petit, puis de plus en plus fort forçant Sanji à gémir encore plus vulgairement. Le lit grinçait, leurs respiration était haletante, leurs corps fusionnait, leurs gémissements se mêlaient. Un seul mot pouvait résumer tout ca : _**Luxure**_

Oui nos deux amants en symbiose étaient un modèle parfait pour un peintre voulant représenter ce pêché. Les deux hommes étaient proche de l'orgasme cela ce traduisait par les coups de rein de plus en plus sec et fort de Zoro. Ils jouirent ensemble, dans un même râle, l'un entre leur torse, l'autre dans son Uke. La respiration saccadée, Zoro, embrassa chastement cet homme, qui, désormais lui appartenait

Ils restèrent un moment enlace l'un contre l'autre puis ils durent ce rhabiller et ils sortirent .

Arriver dans la cuisine, ils furent accueillit par des regards. Usopp fut le premier à parler.

-« euh…vous…hum, vous savez, on vous a entendus sur tout le bateau… »

Les deux amants se regardèrent puis Zoro sous le regard de ses nakama, prit Sanji par les hanches

-« et vous avez pas fini ! »

Alors ca vous a plu ? Laissez des review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensee ! J'accepte les critiques si elles sont constructives !

En tout cas on se retrouvera dans mes prochaines fic'

See you again Sogequeen !


End file.
